Pursued
by AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: Skye is being hunted down by a mysterious entity for reasons unknown. Leaving the team to protect them, she goes on the run to hide. Can the rest of the team find out who the entity is and come to her rescue? Or will she be captured and left to whatever tortures the entity can concoct? (NOT A GOOD SUMMARY WHAT SO EVER.)
1. Chapter 1 (Missing)

**Chapter One (Missing)**

Ward looked around the Bus's lounge in complete and utter confusion, "Where's Skye?" he asked, looking to Fitzsimmons who were in the nearby kitchen.

They came over to the agent, Simmons shaking her head, "I don't know." She replied. "I haven't seen her all morning. I thought she was in her bunk to tell the truth."

Ward frowned, "I thought that she was with you two." he said. "I guess she isn't."

Fitz spoke up, "She's isn't with Coulson or May either." he added. "I don't know where she could be."

Skye hadn't been seen for a couple of hours now. Fitzsimmons thought all along that she was fast asleep in her bunk, while Ward thought that she was with the two lab agents.

"I'll go check her bunk, maybe you're right." Ward said, walking over to the bunks and knocking on Skye's door. There was no answer. He knocked again, there was still no answer. That was strange, Skye usually answered by now.

"Skye?" Ward asked. "Are you in there?" He waited a couple of seconds and went ahead and opened the door. "Skye?"

She wasn't there. Only her computer and a piece of wadded up scrap paper lay on the bed. "She isn't here." Ward called to Fitzsimmons.

He noticed the small piece of paper and picked it up. Flattening it out, he frowned as his eyes skimmed the words written on it.

It read, '_Sorry for this guys. But I have to leave you guys. It's for my safety and yours. There is no time to explain why. But I really can't explain everything. But I have to leave now. I'm sorry.' _

The writing was sloppy and frantic, but Skye had obviously written it. Something was definitely wrong.

"Damn." Ward cussed. "This is bad, very, very bad." He then handed the note over to Fitzsimmons, who both frowned as they read it.

"S-Should we tell Coulson?" Simmons stammered, clearly at a loss for words.

"What do you think?" Ward asked sarcastically. "Yes, we need to!"

* * *

Coulson looked up as the three agents rushed into his office, "Ward, Fitzsimmons, what's the problem?" he asked. "What's the matter?"

Ward slipped the piece of scrap paper over to the senior agent, "It's Skye, sir. She's gone."

Coulson frowned at the quickly written words, "Where is she?" he asked.

"We don't know. That's all that we found." Ward replied.

Coulson cussed, "Search for a reason to why she left." He ordered. "Then we need to worry where the hell she went. I want to know as soon as possible. This is Skye that we're talking about."

* * *

Coulson watched as his agents scrambled to find an answer to where Skye had gone. Worry filled his gut. This wasn't like her to leave like this, something was definitely wrong.

May came up to the senior agent, "Have they found anything yet?" she asked. "No, there's nothing." Coulson replied, shaking his head. "We can't find anything."

Just then, Simmons gave a sign of hope, "Sir!" she exclaimed. "We've found something on her computer!" Simmons brought the laptop over to the Holocom, Fitz and Ward followed.

Fitz synched the laptop to the Holocom's screen. An email message popped up onto the screen.

"What in hell?" Coulson asked, seeing the email's contents.

The message read as followed, "I have finally found you. I know where you are. Don't run, I have men after you. I will have you regardless. Your 'friends' can't help you now. Surrender now. Don't even try to hide, I can see you no matter where you go."

"What the hell is this?!" Ward exclaimed. "Who on Earth is this from?!"

Fitz gulped, "There is no sender address. I don't know who."

Coulson's face twitched, "Fitz, trace the message now." he ordered sternly. "We need to find out whoever this person is and why he/she wanted Skye."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. This is just the pilot chapter. If this does well, I have already up to chapter six written. I hope you enjoy this! Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	2. Chapter 2 (Questions)

**Chapter Two (Questions)**

Skye rushed through the woods away from the Bus. She only had a small backpack with her that only held a few little things that she was able to grab before leaving the team. But it was the bare essentials.

The message she had received had frightened her greatly. Somebody was hunting her down, and she had no clue who it could be. The one thing that bothered her was why. Why did this person, or whoever, want her? Was she really that important?

She had left the Bus to protect her teammates. If there really were armed men after her, she didn't want the team getting caught in the crossfire. She didn't need that at all.

But how would she hide? Whoever this person was could apparently she her wherever she could go. There was nowhere she could hide, she just had to keep on running and never stop.

* * *

"Any luck?" Coulson asked frantically, looking at Fitz who was typing away furiously on a computer. "Have you found anything at all?"

"No." Fitz replied. "The backtrace cannot be completed. The message comes from an extremely encrypted origin point that's hard to pinpoint." he explained. "Skye probably could do this, but I'm not the hacker type. I'm an engineer."

Coulson sighed, "Just keep trying, Leo." Hopefully there is something that we can find." Coulson walked away from the engineer and noticed that Ward was standing in the corner of the Holocom room, watching everything.

"Grant, are you ok?" Coulson asked, looking at the lone agent.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Ward replied kind of numbly. "It's just that I would never imagine that someone would want to capture Skye."

"Me too." Coulson responded. "I just want to know who this person is and why they want her." All of it doesn't go together, something's missing."

Ward gulped, "But who could it be?" he asked. "Who could possibly want her? What has she done?"

"Nothing." Coulson stated. "But hopefully whoever this person is we can deal with easily. Somebody that we can easily capture." he continued. "But I don't know who we are dealing with here, so we have to be extremely cautious in searching for Skye."

"But why would somebody want Skye?" Ward asked. "What do they want from her?" Ward asked.

Coulson shook his head, "I don't know."

* * *

May came into Coulson's office as soon as he had sat down. He looked up, "Melinda, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Phil, I've been thinking." May said, standing in front of Coulson's desk.

Coulson leaned forward in his seat, "About what? What is it?" he asked.

"About why she was messaged, why she is being hunted down." May replied.

"Hmmm?"

"Remember what that agent said about Skye back in Mexico?" she asked. "That she was being pursued as a small child?"

"Yes," Coulson replied. "And that a whole Chinese village and a SHIELD team was massacred protecting her. Then SHIELD placed her in the modified foster system and kept her moving to keep her away from the pursuers." he answered. "What about it?"

May sighed, "What if the pursuers have come back and she is being hunted down by them again because of who she is?"

Coulson leaned forward even more, "And you're saying that Skye was taken because of her 084 status?"

"Yes I am."

"And that she was messaged by those same pursuers from when she was little?"

"Yes."

"Damn. We don't even know who those people were." Coulson sighed. "At least now we probably have a motive. But how do we tell Fitzsimmons and Ward all of this?" he asked.

May turned towards the door, "That's something that you have to figure out yourself, Phil."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. The team continues to search for a reason why Skye was messaged. May thinks of a reason why, Skye's 084 status. Is this it? Can they find Skye in time? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	3. Chapter 3 (Reveal)

**Chapter Three (Reveal)**

Fitzsimmons and Ward got up from the seats in the lounge as Coulson and May approached them

"Sir, I have tracking programs running that are trying to located the source of the message." Fitz said.

"Good." Coulson replied. "And I think May and I might have found a motive for all of this."

"And what would that be?" Ward asked.

Coulson sighed, ""You three might want to sit down, there is something that I have to tell you."

"Ok then?" Fitz said, taking a seat on the couch next to Simmons and Ward.

"Listen," Coulson began, not exactly sure how to tell them. "Skye had a really troubled past. She was practically in and out of foster care all the time. Forever, she thought that nobody wanted her. But recently, she, well me and May, found out that she was in and out of foster care to protect her."

"From what?" Ward asked, completely intrigued.

"From a group of pursuers that were trying to capture her." May said.

"What?"

"We," Coulson said. "We found out that she, she,"

"She what?" Simmons asked, urging the agent to go on.

"Well, we found out that about twenty-three years ago, an entire Chinese village and a small SHIELD team died, was massacred, protecting an 084. And the 084 was a girl." Coulson explained.

"Wait," Ward interrupted, "Are you saying that Skye's an 084?" he asked.

"Yes." Coulson replied. "But we don't know what gave her that classification though. According to an agent we asked, she had powers of some sort."

"And she was contacted because of this?" Fitz asked, not really understanding what was going on.

"That's what we think." May replied.

"Unbelievable." Simmons muttered.

A ding sounded from the Holocom, signaling that the backtracing was done. Fitz and Simmons ran over to it.

"What does it say?" Coulson asked, coming over with May and Ward.

"Not much." Fitz replied, panicked. "The message was traced back to a, a,"

"Spit it out, Fitz." Ward stated.

"It was traced back to a Centipede server."

* * *

Skye found a small, roadside diner and decided to stop and grab something to eat. She went in, sat down, and ordered a sandwich.

When the waitress brought the sandwich, Skye didn't hesitate to chow down on it.

She had been on the run for a few days now, and she really hadn't had the time to stop and eat something decent. She only had a small amount of food with her, and it didn't amount to much. Right now, that sandwich was about the best thing ever.

Placing the other half of the sandwich down, Skye looked out of the diner window next to her. She thought about the team. She felt extremely bad for leaving them like that. But it was necessary to protect them.

There was no telling who was after her, and she didn't want to know. Sighing, she went to pay for her food. She then grabbed her things and went out the door. And she continued running from the unknown threat.

* * *

"Find her." A robotic voice crackled through on a video conference. The robotic effect was masking the real voice.

"Yes sir." a lone business-looking man replied. "I'll do my best to find her."

"I know you have the resources to complete the job." the voice stated. "I know that she's already running, she's left the safety of her precious team. She's completely vulnerable."

"I'll take that into consideration."

"You better not fail me, she is an extremely valuable asset. And if you fail me, you know what the consequences are. And I know that you do not want to face them.

"I will not fail you, sir.' I promise that I will bring her in."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Coulson and May reveal to the rest of the team Skye's status as an 084. They trace the message back to a Centipede server. Skye is still running. A mysterious being orders a man to track down a girl. What will happen next? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	4. Chapter 4 (Taken)

**Chapter Four (Taken)**

"C-Centipede?!" Ward stammered in complete disbelief. "Why does it have to be them?!"

"Fitz," Coulson began, looking to the engineer. "Are you completely sure that is what it says?" he asked.

"Sir, that's what the program traced the message back to. It comes from a high-tech Centipede server." Fitz explained to the senior agent. "In other words, yes I'm positive."

"Damn." Coulson spat. "Does it happen to say the location of the server?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, no."

Simmons looked to Coulson, "Why would they want Skye?" she asked. "They don't seem like they could be her original pursuers."

"I really don't know." Coulson replied. "Centipede probably isn't the original pursuers, but they probably want her for the very same reason."

"And that's her 084 status?" Ward asked.

"Most likely. Again, we don't know why she was given that classification." the senior agent sighed.

"Is the Clairvoyant involved?" Simmons asked.

"Possibly. That's probably how they found Skye. We have to be careful approaching this. There's no telling what kind of firepower they have behind this." Coulson stated.

"How do we track her down?" Ward asked. "How do we find her?"

"Unfortunately, she is no longer wearing the tracking bracelet." May stated. "But hopefully she hasn't gone very far, or has been captured yet. We probably can still find her."

"But still," Coulson added. "We'll need to check all Centipede communications and other various things to see if they have captured her."

* * *

Skye approached an abandoned cabin, hoping that no one was around. She needed some rest desperately.

She cracked open the door ever so carefully. Sighing, seeing that no one was there, she went inside and plopped down onto the lone dusty couch, sending dust spiraling into the air.

It had been three days since she had left the team behind. She was tired of running, she wanted to stop. But she couldn't stop. She probably could stay here for long. She would have to leave very soon. There was only time for a quick rest.

About thirty minutes had passed when a massive thud from nowhere woke her from a somewhat quiet and peaceful sleep. Her eyes jolted open and she scanned the room, trying to find the source of the sound. Hopefully, just hopefully, it was just a small animal scampering about. But she didn't think so at all.

The thud sounded again, but it was much louder this time. Skye jumped up from the couch in fright, sending even more dust flying into the musty, damp air of the cabin.

Anxiety filled her stomach. She didn't want to know what was causing the massive sound. She became frozen with complete and utter fear.

Another thud sounded, rocking the room this time. Her whole world went pitch black, spiraling into nothing. Darkness overcame her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. The team questions the Centipede backtrace. Skye finds a seemingly harmless cabin, but something has happened to her. I know this was a short chapter, but these chapters are coming from a notebook and are a lot longer in them. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please, please, please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	5. Chapter 5 (Captured)

**Chapter Five (Capture)**

"Any luck?" Coulson asked, looking at Fitz.

"There is only one thing that is of importance." Fitz replied. "There was a comms relay to an unknown location that said, 'Gather the guards to watch the girl.' That's all that it said."

Ward, who was standing near the Holocom, looked at Coulson, "Do you think that's her?" he asked. "I don't know what other girl that could possibly be."

"Perhaps." Coulson said. "Fitz, find out the location. Then we'll go from there."

* * *

Skye jerked awake as ice-cold water was poured onto her. She gasped, coughing the water out of her throat.

She saw that she was in an abandoned warehouse, which guards in camo stood around in various places.

'Camo?' she thought, thinking that she had seen those uniforms before.

"Well, I see that they managed to wake you up."

Skye looked up to see a man in a black business suit coming up to her. She recognized him from her technical first mission with the team. "Ian Quinn." she said horsely.

"So you remember me." Quinn laughed.

"Why the hell is that so funny?" Skye asked, eyes shifting to the guards standing around the room.

"I really don't know. I thought that you probably wouldn't remember me."

"And who the hell wouldn't forget you?"

"And I didn't forget such a pretty face." Quinn smiled.

"Shut it." Skye hissed, trying to get out of the chair she was tied to. But she was tied way too tightly. "And why the hell do you have me here anyway?" she asked.

"My, um, boss wanted to see you." Quinn replied.

"Your boss?" Skye asked. "And who is that exactly?"

"You'll see. I'll go and let him know that you're here, if he doesn't already know that." Quinn walked into the shadows.

"Great." Skye muttered. She twisted her hands, trying to untie the rope that bounded her hands together. Luckily, after a few tries, she was able to free her wrists from the rope. But she stayed in the chair, waiting.

Quinn reapproached, "He'll just be a couple of minutes, you'll have to wait a while."

Skye took the opportunity to lunge at the man, knocking him to the ground. The guards came running, and pretty fast too. As Quinn was stunned on the ground, she started her way towards the door.

But two of the burly guards blocked the door, metallic devices gleaming on their arms.

"Centipede." Skye spat, turning back around to face Quinn who was back on his feet. But she froze, Quinn had a gun aimed at her.

"I won't let you get away, you know." Quinn coldly stated. "The Clairvoyant wouldn't like that one bit."

Skye's stomach froze at the Clairvoyant's name drop. "So you work for him, don't you?" she asked. "That's who's running this thing, isn't it?"

"I can't really say much. But you have something that he want very, very much."  
"I don't have anything." Skye retorted. "I don't have anything of value with me, I don't think."

Quinn frowned, "The Clairvoyant is never wrong. I'm guessing that you don't know what he wants. But he knows, and he'll bring it out of you. Even if he has to use brute force."

"And whatever it is," Skye began. "I'm sure as hell I won't give it to him."

Quinn frowned even more, "Wrong answer." Two shots rang out in the warehouse.

Skye shrieked in pain as the two bullets penetrated her right shoulder, going clean through. She fell to the ground, blood oozing fast from the wound, pooling on the cold, hard concrete.

Quinn put away his gun, "I really didn't want to do that, but I had no choice." He turned to two of the Centipede soldiers, "Take her to the underground facility and lock her up securely. Have constant watch on her. We can't afford for anything to happen to her. You know what would happen, right?" He walked off into the darkness once more, leaving the two men with the half-unconscious Skye.

They went over to Skye and took her by the arms. Skye groaned in pain as the force of their grip disturbed her wounded shoulder. They started to drag her off, the blood making a trail behind them onto the cold, dismal concrete floor.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Yeah, so all of that happened. I'm evil, right? I just realized as I typed this that I wrote two bullets. I wasn't trying to parallel with TRACKS or anything, that happened somehow. What tha hail will happen next? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	6. Chapter 6 (Search)

**Chapter Six (Search)**

"We have a location pinpointed!" Fitz yelled, alerting the team. Hearing Fitz's cry, the four agents walked over to the Holocom.

"Where?" Coulson asked. "Where is it?"

"It seems to be a warehouse in the outskirts of rural Wood's Bend, North Carolina." Fitz replied. "Talk about location."

"Good," Coulson sighed. "Then we go there. May, set coordinates to that exact location." he ordered.

"There is SHIELD backup on standby already in case we need it." May stated in return.

"That's even better." Coulson looked to each member of his team, "This is our mission, go in and find Skye. Fitz, Simmons, you two stay here and monitor the situation and send us any changes. Meanwhile, Ward, May, and I will go in to see if she is there. And do not, under any circumstances, goof around. This is Centipede we are dealing with."

* * *

A couple hours later, the Bus touched down in a field near the old warehouse.

"Fitzsimmons, keep us updated on any important things." Coulson instructed.

Fitzsimmons nodded and went into the lab. Coulson, Ward, and May geared up and headed off to the warehouse.

They carefully approached the old, rustic warehouse. "Quietly go in." Coulson ordered. "We don't know who could possibly be here."

They approached the side doors, not quite as dauntless as they should had. Ward opened the door just a hair and looked inside, "I don't see anyone."

"Still," Coulson said. "Be careful."

Ward nodded and crept in, followed by Coulson and May. They stood in the center, looking around the complex. No one at all was there, it was completely empty.

"An empty lead," Coulson sighed. "A dead end, there is no one here. But then why did the comms lead us here?" he asked.

Something caught Ward's eye and he went over to it. He crouched down, "Blood," he said. "And it's fairly fresh too. Someone was here recently." He looked a couple feet away to see two blood covered bullets lying on the ground. "And somebody was shot too." His voice grew cold.

"But is this a Centipede facility?" Coulson asked. "It looks completely abandoned."

May narrowed her eyes, "No, something is amiss here. Something isn't adding up."

Ward examined the blood stains and saw that they made a trail, leading deeper into the warehouse, "They lead somewhere." His eyes shifted to a silver object lying next to the blood. He picked it up, "Coulson." His voice was weak.

Coulson looked to see a sliver necklace hanging from Ward's fingers. "Isn't that?" he gulped.

"That's Skye's." May muttered. "What is it doing there?"

Ward's eyes trailed the blood stains, "She was here, this is her blood. She was shot."

Coulson was frantic now, "But where is she?" he asked, looking all around the large room.

May looked around as well, but the sound of footsteps caught her attention, "Get down!" she hissed.

A man darted out of the shadows, lunging towards the three agents. They dodged and May took fire at the man, shooting him in the leg.

The man fell to the ground, holding his leg. He wore full camo, some sort of chest armor, and metallic devices gleamed on his arms.

"Definitely a Centipede facility." Coulson stated coldly, glaring at the soldier. "What are you doing here?" he asked the man.

"Like hell I'll tell you." he spat.

Coulson frowned, "I have two agents here that would love to beat the hell out of you. Talk, or I'll let them at you." He motioned towards Ward and May who were both glaring at the man.

The soldier hesitated, "Alright fine, I was ordered to protect some girl with a few other soldiers. She fought back, main guy shot her and had her dragged off to another facility."

"And where is this facility?" Coulson asked.

A scared look filled the soldier's face, "No, I've already said too much!" he yelled. "Please don't!" He dropped dead onto the ground, blood flowing into his right eye.

"The eye." Ward spat. "What do we do now? We have no further clues." He looked at the dead soldier, "We have no damn idea where this facility could be."

Coulson pinched his nose in frustration, "Search around this building, there has to be something else here that can tell us something." he ordered. " He looked to the long trail of blood that led off into the dark of the warehouse. "And we better hurry up. With that much blood loss, we could already be too late."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. You still think I'm evil? Ward, Coulson, and May find Skye's blood on the floor, a Centipede soldier tells them barely anything before falling to the floor dead from the eye. Just where is Skye? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	7. Chapter 7 (Revelation)

**Chapter Seven (Revelation)**

Skye groaned, forcing her eyes open to harsh, white light. She sat up, seeing that see was in a small white cell that only had a bed, a toilet, and a sink in it.

"What? How?" she started to ask before the memory hit her. But she was confused. She remembered getting shot by Quinn, but she felt no pain at all in her right shoulder. "What?"

She looked to her shoulder and saw that her shirt was completely covered in dried blood, she had been in this cell for some time now. She pulled down her shirt to reveal her shoulder, expecting a bullet wound. But there was nothing there. Her arm looked completely fine.

"What the heck?" she asked. "I thought I was shot, but where is the wound?" Skye panicked, not knowing what to do. She had been kidnapped by Centipede and had no idea where she was. She was probably in a totally different location than where the warehouse was.

Footsteps sounded out in the hallway and the door swung open to reveal Quinn and two Centipede soldiers. Quinn smiled, walking in, "You two stay in the hallway, I'll take care of this." he said to the soldiers.

"What the hell do you want now?" Skye asked. "You've already captured me, now what?"

Quinn narrowed his eyes, "You're pretty well off for someone who was just shot two times and lost a whole lot of blood. You should still be unconscious or very ill."

Skye smiled, "I guess it didn't work then."

Quinn frowned and stalked over to Skye, lifting up her shirt sleeve to reveal her perfectly fine shoulder. "How, but, what?!" Quinn exclaimed. "I shot you! Where is the wound?!"

"I don't know," Skye retorted. "You tell me."

Quinn glared at the agent, "Don't get smart with me." he stated coldly. "Now tell me what happened."

"I sure as hell don't know. And I wouldn't tell you anyway." Skye shot back.

Quinn about got the soldiers to come in, but he decided not to. His eye twitched, "Now, both of us know that you were shot. There is blood to prove it." He pointed to Skye's shirt. "But now you're fine."

"Still don't know."

The man sighed, "Fine, I'll get it out of you eventually." He turned to go out the steel door, "Maybe, just maybe, the Clairvoyant can reveal what you are keeping from me. And I know that nothing can be kept from him, nothing at all."

* * *

Fitzsimmons sat around, waiting for an update from Coulson, Ward, and May. Fitz sighed, completely bored out of his mind.

"Why aren't they calling?" Fitz asked. "Is something wrong?"

Simmons shook her head, "No, I'm guessing that they haven't found anything yet, that's all."

Fitz shrugged his shoulders, "I'm going to call Coulson to at least see if anything has been found." He activated the comms, "Coulson?"

"Fitz, what is it?" Coulson's voice came back a couple seconds later.

"Just wondering if anything has been found." Fitz replied.

Fitz heard Coulson sigh, "We found blood, lots of it too." he responded. Both Fitz and Simmons' hearts froze. "We don't know if it is Skye's, but we're pretty sure that she was here. We interrogated a Centipede soldier, killed by the eye just recently, he said something about a girl being taken to an underground facility."

"Where?" Simmons asked.

"We don't know yet," Coulson replied. "But we are trying to find out. We'll come back as soon as we find out the location of the facility."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Short chapter this time, my wrist is really acting up and I can't type that much. Something is up with Skye, but what is it? And will the team find her? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	8. Chapter 8 (Tracked)

**Chapter Eight (Tracked)**

Coulson sighed as he led Ward and May back towards the Bus, "I cannot believe that there were no other clues at that warehouse other than the blood, her necklace, and that Centipede soldier." he griped.

Ward looked to the senior agent, "They really are trying to hide her, aren't they?" he asked. "We don't even know where this 'underground facility' could be."

After Coulson had updated Fitzsimmons, they continued searching the warehouse for any clues to where Skye could've been taken. But their search came up cold other than the soldier's words of 'underground facility' before he dropped dead to the ground. They gave up to head back to the Bus where they hoped that further searching could be done.

"Probably there can be something that can be tracked using the Bus' equipment." May added in. "Fitz will probably know what to do."

The three agents approached the open hangar door of the massive SHIELD plane. They went straight inside to the Holocom, which was where Fitzsimmons was at.

Fitz stood up at the sight of the three agents, "Did you find anything?" he asked.

Coulson shook his head, "No, nothing." he replied.

Fitz smiled, "Well we did." he bluffed.

Coulson frowned, "What?"

"Well we went ahead and monitored more Centipede activity and found a place where soldiers are being moved to. And get this, it's underground like the facility you told us about. So, just maybe, it's where they took Skye. It they want her that bad, they'll have plenty of soldiers guarding her." Fitz explained.

"Fitzsimmons are apparently ahead of the game." Ward stated.

Relief filled Coulson's mind, "Where is it?" he asked.

"Actually, it's not far from this location." Simmons replied. "But it's a state over. It's in Tennessee."

"Tennessee, great." Coulson said. He turned to May, "Melinda, set a course for the facility."

May nodded and got the coordinates from Fitz and headed up to the cockpit.

"Do you think that she's there?" Ward asked. "We came up cold last time."

"I really don't know." Coulson replied. "But it won't hurt to try and look."

* * *

Skye sat in the cold, steel silence still staring at the dried blood on her clothes. She remembered getting shot _twice. _But where was the wound? Her shoulder looked completely fine. The bullet had to slice through muscle, her scapula, and her clavicle, but she didn't know that.

She once again pulled down her shirt to look at her perfectly fine shoulder. 'What's going on?' she thought. 'I don't understand. Why do they want me? I'm nothing special. But the Clairvoyant seems to think so. Who is this guy?"

Her stomach growled. She hadn't had anything to eat in at least a day. And she doubted that Centipede would feed her anything worthy of calling food. It would probably be nothing but cold, gray mush.

Just then, the heavy steel door flung open. Skye looked up to see Quinn, once again, standing there with two soldiers. "What the hell do you want?" she hissed. "I've already told you that I have no damn idea what you are looking for."

Quinn forced a small smile through his anger, "I know that. But now the Clairvoyant wants to try a special method to get you to show me want he wants." he said.

"And what the hell is it?" Skye asked, wanting to escape.

Quinn smiled, "I can't tell you, but it's extra special." He turned to the soldiers, "Grab her."

The soldiers stormed in and grabbed her, once again, by the wrists. She fought back, kicking her legs into the soldiers. Her right foot planted itself into one of the soldiers' balls. He grimaced in pain but tightened his grip.

"Retaliation is futile." Quinn stated coldly. "Follow me." He went out the door, followed by the two soldiers who were dragging Skye along the concrete floor.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Sorry for the short wait. The team thinks that they have found the underground facility. Quinn has Skye drug off to who knows where to have who knows what done to her. What will happen next? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	9. Chapter 9 (Torture)

**Chapter Nine (Torture) **

Skye grimaced as the two Centipede soldiers threw her into another chair and bounded her by the wrists. She looked up to glare at Quinn who was standing in front of her smiling. "Look," she started. "I don't like you. Nobody does. And this isn't helping. Now, get me the hell out of here."

Quinn's lip quivered, "You know I can't do that, the Clairvoyant wouldn't like that."

"And why isn't this 'Clairvoyant' doing all of this himself?" Skye asked. "Why is he making you do all of the work? Where is he?"

"He'll come in time." Quinn replied. "He just wants to make sure that I can get you to show him what he wants before he comes out."

"Still don't know what it is." Skye retorted.

Quinn ever so faintly smirked, "But I think I know what it is." he stated.

"What?"

"You know there's a reason why you are no longer injured." Quinn stated. "I found it strange myself, but the Clairvoyant thinks he has found what he wants."

A dumbfounded look formed on Skye's face, "Wait, are you saying that I did that? There's no way." she scoffed. "There's no way that it healed like that."

"I'm saying that you healed yourself." Quinn responded. "My boss thinks that you have regenerative healing. You can quickly heal yourself."

"Yeah right." Skye retorted. "I don't think so."

Quinn nodded at one of the soldiers, which in turn dug a wickedly sharp blade into Skye's upper-arm. She screeched out in pain as the soldier pulled out the blade, sending crimson blood flying.

"And let's see what happens." Quinn laughed.

Skye didn't think that anything would happen. A blade just had been dug into her muscle. The muscle was most likely torn apart. She grimaced in pain as more blood stained her already blood covered shirt. "I told you," she huffed. "Nothing is going to happen." But just then, a warm, fuzzy sensation in her wound proved her wrong.

She stared in disbelief as the wound started to close up and disappear _**all by itself. **_A few seconds later, her arm looked as though a blade had never been dug into it. "What?" she gasped out, free of the pain. "What, what is this?"

Quinn smiled, "So the Clairvoyant was right. You can heal yourself." he stepped closer to her. "What such a valuable skill. Oh what the Clairvoyant could do with you."

"Cut the Clairvoyant crap." Skye spat. "Like I would give myself to him. Somebody like him doesn't even deserve this kind of power, if he even exists."

Quinn snarled and had the same soldier stab Skye again, this time in her thigh. She screeched out again and glared at Quinn through the blinding pain.

"Don't you realize we could go on like this for a while, it'll probably not kill you." Quinn said as Skye felt the thigh wound heal up. "We can keep stabbing you, over and over. And you'll have to experience the pain again and again. You'll do what I say or I will have them stab you over and over. So, are you going to come with me to the Clairvoyant or are you just going to protest?" he asked.

"Well I don't consider the first option an option. And I'll let you kill me before I would let you take me to the Clairvoyant." Skye snapped back.

Quinn frowned, "Torture it is."

Skye screamed out in pain as another blade tore into her flesh and sent her crimson blood splattering into the air.

* * *

"Brace for landing." May said through the Bus' intercom system.

Coulson and Ward geared in the cargo hold of the plane as Fitzsimmons readied more dendrotoxin for the Night Night Gun.

"Ok," Coulson said. "Me, Ward, and May will make our way underground to find Skye. You two keep monitoring Centipede communications for any change and keep us updated. We don't want this to be another dead end."

Fitzsimmons nodded in reply.

"Here, it's all loaded and ready to go." Fitz said, handing the Night Night Gun to Ward. Ward put away the gun.

The plane lurched as May landed it in a field near where the underground facility was supposedly located. A few minutes later, she came into the hold to meet with Ward and Coulson.

"How long are we going to be gone?" Ward asked.

"I don't know." Coulson replied. "First, we don't know where the entrance to this place could be. Second, if we get in, we don't know what kind of manpower they have stationed there. Third, we don't know where they are holding Skye. This is a mission of hide and seek basically. We hide from Centipede and we seek out Skye." he explained.

"Hide and seek, great." Ward mumbled. May shot him a glare and he straightened up.

"Alright Fitz, off we go to the lab." Simmons said, grabbing the engineer and dragging him over to the lab.

Coulson looked to May and Ward, "Are you two ready?" he asked. They nodded in reply. "Good, now let's go find our Skye."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Yeah, that happened. Sorry if I made it a little dark, it was supposed to be a torture scene. Skye's power is revealed and Quinn likes to torture. Coulson, May, and Ward set out once again to find Skye. What will happen next? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	10. Chapter 10 (Found?)

**Chapter Ten (Found?) **

"This the place?" Ward asked, looking at an odd-shaped indention in the soil.

Coulson looked to the tablet he was carrying, "According to the coordinates Fitzsimmons gave us, yes. But it looks like that we will have to dig our way in."

"Great." May muttered. "That's definitely time consuming."

"And we don't have a shovel." Ward added in. "There's no way we can dig fast enough with our bare hands."

Coulson sighed and handed May the tablet, "I don't care what you do with that at the moment." He leaned down to the indention and dug at the loose soil. And to his surprise, the soil gave way, clearing to reveal a metal manhole cover of sorts.

Ward blinked, surprised that the entrance wasn't completely hidden from the naked eye, "Ok? So, does it just open like a normal door?" he asked.

Coulson shrugged and studied the door, "Ok," he said. "Looks like, um, here." He pressed a button and the door came hissing open.

May frowned, "This seems too easy." she said. "I don't like it."

"I know," Coulson responded. "That's why once we get in here we have to watch out backs. They're probably expecting us, most likely setting up a trap."

"Or they want us to get in." Ward added.

"That too." Coulson said. "Go in quietly. Fitz's new ICER guns should help us out a lot."

"So glad he stopped calling them the Night Night Gun." Ward muttered.

The three agents proceeded to slip inside the facility, not knowing what dangers awaited them.

* * *

"Stop, please!" Skye screamed as one of the soldiers prepared to drill another knife into her. "Please, please!" Tears streamed from her eyes.

It had been at least thirty minutes since Quinn started 'interrogating' her. She had been stabbed several times already, and with her healing ability she had to live with the pain _**over and over. **_

Quinn smiled, "So are you actually going to let me take you to the Clairvoyant now?" he asked. "Because I am tired of waiting, even though I do have all day."

"Hell no." Skye griped through the pain as another knife went into her skin. "I would never. I would let you kill me before I go to Mr. I See All."

Quinn frowned and folded his arms, "So it's this still? You want to keep going at it?" he asked, a tinge of anger in his voice. "Is this want you want? Because I'm prepared to give it to you."

He was just about to give the order for the soldiers to attack when an alarm cut through the facility. "Damn." he spat. "Don't just stand there," he said, looking at the soldiers. "Go find out what it is." They nodded and ran out the room.

Quinn turned back to the pain-filled Skye, "Looks like you've got a break for now." he said. "I have to go deal with whoever's in this building."

* * *

"Coulson, on your right!" Ward yelled, taking out a soldier with his ICER gun.

Coulson spun and shot at the oncoming soldier, making him drop to the ground. "How many of them are there?" he asked, firing at another soldier.

"There can't be that many more." May responded, knocking one to the ground.

They fought for another five minutes or so before the wave of oncoming soldiers ceased. They breathed a sigh of relief before going on any further.

"Now where would they be keeping Skye?" May asked.

"I don't know. Probably somewhere dark and harsh. But this building looks fairly new, so they might not have that." Ward retorted.

"And this building seems endless." Coulson stated. "We may have to look for a while."

"Great."

They checked every door to see if it was unlocked, looking into what rooms they could. They eventually came to a strange looking door with no window and a high-tech lock system.

Coulson motioned towards it, "You think?" he asked.

"Now how are we going to get in there?" Ward asked. "We don't have Fitz with us to break in."

"But we have this." Coulson said, pulling out a small detonation device from his jacket and placing it on the lock. "You may want to step back."

The three agents stepped back as the device flashed and exploded, flinging the door open.

Ward nodded, "And you had that why?"

"No time for questions." Coulson said.

The three went in and stopped dead to see Skye, frozen in fear from the explosion.

The fear washed itself from her face when she saw who it was, "Ward! Coulson! May!" she exclaimed.

"Oh thank God." Coulson sighed, going over to the agent. "Ward, untie her from the chair. May, make sure no one is around."

Ward went to untie Skye from the chair.

"Hey Robot." Skye smiled.

"And hello to you too." Ward said, crouching down and ignoring the robot comment. He untied the rope and stood up. "No more robot," but he was cut short by a gunshot ringing throughout the room. Ward collapsed over onto his stomach, the bullet hitting him in the back.

All eyes turned to see Quinn standing with a gun in the doorway, anger gleaming in his eyes, "How did you find this damn place?!" he growled.

May's face twitched seeing the blood seep out of Ward's back. She ran over and sent Quinn to the ground with a punch, not saying a single word.

Coulson stood frozen, looking at Ward on the ground, "Keep, um, Quinn unconscious." he managed to say while trying to find the strength to walk over to Ward.

May gladly fired two shots from the ICER gun to keep the man unconscious.

Skye struggled to get out a single word, "Grant?" she asked, falling to her knees next to the injured agent.

His breathing was already labored and the blood kept oozing out. Sweat glistened on his chiseled face. It was clear that he was struggling to stay awake.

Skye reached out a shaky hand to the agent, "Grant?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Yes, I did that. But I have a plan. Keeps it exciting. And the ICER gun thing is real, the Night Night Gun was renamed and upgraded by Fitz in 1x15. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	11. Chapter 11 (No Contact)

**Chapter Eleven (No Contact)**

The computer beeped, alerting Fitzsimmons of suspicious activity inside the facility. Fitz ran over to it, panicking.

"Fitz, what is it?" Simmons asked. "What's going on?"

"There's a whole bunch of soldier movement inside the place heading towards one central location." Fitz quickly explained. "I don't know what the place is, but it could be where Coulson, Ward, and May are at. They could be in big trouble."

Simmons gulped, "But we haven't heard anything from them in a while!" she exclaimed. "Try contacting them!"

Fitz tried several times to establish a connection to Coulson, but each time ended in static. "Damn! I can't get through to them!" he cussed. "Something's blocking the connection. But I don't think it could be the facility itself." His voice grew cold, "I think someone is blocking the connection and keeping us from contacting them. Something's going on and we're in the dark about it."

"But what do we do?" Simmons asked, clearly panicking.

"I-I don't know. Actually, there is nothing to do." Fitz replied. 'We're stuck here with no contact to Coulson, anybody actually." he added, checking the computer. "There's no connection to any of SHIELD. I can't contact anybody."

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan." a deep voice rumbled in the darkness of an unknown location. "The two little scientists are stuck with no contact with anybody and soon soldiers will be at their location."

The voice laughed, "Their strongest agent is down, even though Quinn is down. Oh well, I didn't need him anymore. The two remaining agents can't do a single thing in their grief. The storm of soldiers is coming to kill them, and they cannot do a single thing about it."

* * *

"Grant!" Skye cried, leaning over the injured agent. "Grant!"

Ward's breaths were coming in quick, harsh gasps. Sweat beaded his face. Blood still pooled from the bullet wound in his back, dripping onto the concrete below. He wasn't responding to Skye's cries. His heartbeat was faint, he clearly didn't have long.

Coulson stood frozen, eyes darting to Quinn's unconscious, dendrotoxin filled body and then Ward's dying body. He didn't have the strength to move.

"Phil, call Fitzsimmons." May ordered, trying to stay calm. "Tell them that Ward is down, have them prepare for him. We have to get him back to the Bus now." her voice grew cold.

"I tried," Coulson muttered in response. "There was no response, just static. Our communications with the Bus have been severed. We're stuck here with no contact with the outside."

"W-What about SHIELD?" Skye shakily asked, trying to stop the bleeding.

Coulson numbly shook his head, "No, not even SHIELD. Someone has cut our communications. They want us in the dark. They want us dead." he murmured. "We're stuck here with a dying agent that doesn't have much time."

May ignored Coulson's cryptic words and dashed over to Ward's bleeding body to help Skye stop the bleeding.

Tears streamed from Skye's eyes as the blood kept coming and wouldn't stop. "If Jemma was here, she would know what to do!" she cried. "I don't know what to do!"

May quickly tried to comfort her and to stop the bleeding, but she couldn't stop it either, it was coming way too fast.

"Grant, please hold on." Skye cried, placing her hands on the wound once again with a newfound hope that something would happen. "Please just hold on."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Short chapter this time. What's going on with the cut communications? Why is this mysterious figure wanting the team dead? Will Ward survive? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	12. Chapter 12 (Miracle)

**Chapter Twelve (Miracle) **

"Why won't the blood _**stop**_?!" Skye screeched, pressing her hands harder against Ward's back. The blood only continued to flow. Time wasn't on their side what so ever.

"Skye," May quickly said. "Stop, that isn't helping. You're only making the blood flow faster." She placed her hand on Skye's blood covered hands. "This isn't the right thing to do."

Skye swatted May's hand away, "This is the right thing!" she snapped. "I just know it!"

May blinked at Skye's sudden outburst, "Skye," she began but Skye ignored her.

She pressed her hands harder against the wound, "Grant, please." she cried. "Please hold on!"

Coulson and May froze as strange feeling took hold of the small, concrete room. Their eyes darted around looking for an explanation until they finally rested on Skye and Ward.

They watched as Skye suddenly wobbled and fell over to the ground. Coulson ran over to her and helped her into the chair.

"Skye?" he asked. "Are you ok?"

She coughed, "I-I don't know. Something just happened. I- I don't know." She sounded extremely weak, as though something had drained her of all her energy.

"What happened?" May asked, coming over. "What do you mean?"

"I-I don't know."

Sudden coughing jerked Coulson and May's attention away from Skye and to Ward's body. Ward was _awake _and trying to sit up very slowly and weakly, coughing the whole time. Coulson and May quickly ran over to help him sit up and lean him against the wall.

Ward coughed once more and groaned, looking up to the two agents. He tried to get up but Coulson pushed him back down.

"Take it easy," Coulson said. "You've just been shot."

Ward blinked, "What?" he asked, still weak from blood loss. "What do you mean. "Where? Who?"

May pointed over to Quinn's unconscious body lying on the concrete, "Quinn shot you in the back when we got in here. The bullet went straight through." she explained.

"Huh? I don't feel like it." Ward proceeded to lift up his shirt to see the wound.

May and Coulson froze, there was no wound. Only a reddish-pink splotch lay on his chest where the bullet had exited.

"What the hell?" Coulson asked. "What is this? You were shot! But there's no wound what so ever! What the hell happened?"

"I think I happened." Skye said weakly.

Coulson, May, and Ward directed their attention to the exhausted agent. "What?" Coulson asked. "Skye what do you mean that 'you happened'?"

Skye gulped, thinking of a way to explain what could've just taken place, "I-I, um. There's a reason why I have no wounds from being locked up. Quinn tortured me, with a knife, but I have no wounds. There's a reason, I think, why Grant's wound is gone.

"I don't know how, but I think it's me." she thought for a moment. "I think I can," she trailed off.

"She has a healing ability." The four agents' attention jerked to Quinn who was getting up, staggering from the effects of the dendrotoxin.

"What?" Coulson, May, and Ward all said in unison.

"My, um, methods have pulled this ability out of hiding." Quinn continued, reaching for his gun. "My boss knew that she had a useful ability, but he couldn't see what it was." He smiled, "And it's a very useful one at that. He'll love her newfound power."

Ward's narrowed his eyes, pulling himself to his feet, "And who's 'he'?" he asked, leaning on the wall for support. "Who's this boss?"

Quinn laughed, "I think that your precious agent knows that." he said, gesturing to Skye.

"He works for the Clairvoyant." Skye weakly spat. "The Clairvoyant is the one behind all of this."

"Where is he now?" Coulson asked.

"I can't tell you, and you'll never find out. Unless you survive the blast." Quinn disappeared out the door, a blaring alarm followed.

"They're going to detonate the place!" Ward exclaimed, heading towards Skye. "We got to get out of here." He stumbled.

"Yes we do," Coulson replied, helping Skye out of the chair, her arm around his shoulders for support. "But I have two incredibly weak agents with me and it won't be easy.

"Me and May will help Skye, you don't need to strain yourself. We all have to get out of here and you or Skye don't need to pass out or anything. No telling how long until this place blows."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Yep there you go, Skye's power saves Ward. I didn't know exactly how to write this chapter. Skye saves Ward, Quinn reveals to Coulson, May, and Ward that the Clairvoyant is behind everything, and the building is set to explode. Can they make it out even though Ward and Skye are close to complete exhaustion? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	13. Chapter 13 (Attack)

**Chapter Thirteen (Attack)**

Fitzsimmons panicked, not knowing what to do. Their connection to anyone had been severed and they were left out in the open. They couldn't defend themselves if Centipede found their way to the Bus. Fitzsimmons were only lab agents, they didn't even pass their field assessments.

"Jemma," Fitz squeaked. "What do we do? What do we do?" He was clearly going into panic mode.

"Leo, first of all stay calm." Simmons reassured him. "We'll be fine. I don't think Centipede can find our location. We'll be fine."

Alarms blared throughout the Holocom room disproving her. "Oh bloody hell!" she cussed.

Fitz's eyes shot to the monitors which showed several objects on the move towards the Bus. "That's not Coulson and them." he muttered. He counted, "One, two, three. That's _**seven **_dots!" he exclaimed. "There should only be four! Four! That isn't Coulson!"

We're in complete trouble!" he continued. "We got to hide. Like now!"

Banging from what seemed to be the cargo hold shook the Bus. Fear filled both of the agents' eyes.

"They're trying to get it!" Simmons yelled, but Fitz slapped his hand over her mouth muffling her.

"SHH!" he hissed. "They'll hear you! We've go to get to the storage area and hide!" Fitz proceeded to grab two ICER guns with his free hand and handed one to Simmons. "We have to hide."

Fitz took Simmons by the hand and they ran off into the storage area of the Bus, trying to get as far in as they could.

After several minutes and a lot of banging from the outside, they finally settled on a small broom closet. Fitz opened the door and drug Simmons in and then shut the door quickly behind them.

The room was small, dark, and dusty but it would have to do until the soldiers went away, if they ever did. The two agents jumped when a massive boom shook the entire Bus.

"They must've pounded their way in." Fitz whispered, hearing shouting echoing throughout the massive plane.

"Well be quiet!" Simmons whispered back. "We don't want to give away out location. Do you want to die?"

That shut Fitz right up.

The two lone lab agents waited in horror in the musty darkness of that closet, not knowing if the Centipede soldiers would find their way to them. This could be their final moments together.

* * *

Coulson, May, Ward, and Skye made their way through the winding hallways of the Centipede facility as fast as they could. Skye was incredibly weak from healing Ward and Ward wasn't much better. But still, Ward was strong enough to support Skye through the hallways as the alarms signaled the impending doom of the bomb.

A single blast rocked the complex, almost sending the agents to their knees.

"We better hurry up." Coulson said, trying to quicken his pace. "This place doesn't have long, and we don't need to be in here when its time is up."

They tried to hurry up, but it wasn't easy with Skye and Ward being very weak.

Skye stopped, fighting to catch a breath. They hadn't been running for long, but it felt as though she had just ran a marathon.

Coulson and May stopped, coming over to the exhausted agent. "Skye," Coulson began. "I know that you're weak,"

"Phil," May cut in. "She can't go on much longer. She's losing strength that she cannot afford to lose."

Coulson sighed and place Skye's left arm around his neck while Ward place her right arm around his neck, "We'll have to carry her." he said, trying to return to his fast pace and keep in unison with Ward.

They continued to run, trying to find their way back to the entrance they had come in. After what seemed like ages, they managed to find the hatch.

Coulson and Ward placed Skye back down, "Can you climb up the ladder?" Coulson asked.

Skye nodded, trying to show that she felt slightly better, "Yes, I think."

May placed a hand on the young agent's shoulder, "Skye, don't overexert yourself. Don't try it if you can't do it. Are you telling the truth?" she asked. "Don't lie."

Skye nodded once more, "Yes, I'm telling the truth."

"I'll go up last." Ward said. "I'll watch out for Skye as she's climbing up." He smiled, "I'll make sure that she doesn't fall."

Coulson nodded, "Ok. I'll go first." The senior agent made his way up the ladder as another blast shook the building. He almost lost his footing but manage to keep a gasp on the cold metal.

May made her way up next, soon followed by Skye. Ward helped her onto the metal rungs, "Don't fall." he said.

Skye made a face, "I won't. Especially with you below me." She started her way up, followed by Ward behind her.

The four agents got up onto the grass and immediately started to get away from the compound as another blast rattled the earth. They tried to make their way back to the Bus, not knowing what awaited them there.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Sorry for the wait, didn't have any motivation. Fitzsimmons are trapped on the Bus as Centipede soldiers storm in. Coulson, May, Skye, and Ward manage to get out, but how long until the whole place blows? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	14. Chapter 14 (A Race Against Time)

**Chapter Fourteen (A Race Against Time)**

"Jemma," Fitz whispered. "Jemma, are you still there?"

Fitz felt a slight smack against the back of his head, "Of course I am, Leo!" Simmons quietly hissed. "Where would've I gone?"

"I don't know. I'm just freaked out." Fitz admitted. "Just wanted to know that you were still there."

Simmons sighed, "Well be quiet then, we don't want to give away our position."

They had been in the boom closet for what seemed like hours, like in reality it was actually only about forty-five minutes. The Centipede soldiers were still storming through the Bus, looking for any sign of SHIELD agents. But they hadn't gone into the storage area yet, so there was still that slight chance that Fitzsimmons would be found.

They hid in that dark closet, huddled together, hoping that the soldiers wouldn't find them and that they would survive that day.

* * *

Coulson, May, Ward, and Skye made it back to the Bus but stopped in horror at the sight of a massive gaping hole in the Bus' cargo door.

"Damn," Coulson spat, running over to the door after he and Ward sat Skye down on a nearby rock. "Not the Bus, not the Bus." he muttered.

"Coulson," Ward called. "This is not the time to be worrying about the damn plane."

A massive bang rattled the Bus and spooked the four agents.

"What was that?" Skye asked, standing up and seeming to be a little stronger now.

"It came from inside the Bus." May said. "Someone broke their way into the Bus. Someone's in there."

"More like pounded their way in." Ward stated. "Fitz, Simmons," he suddenly said. "They're in there with whoever else in is there."

Skye suddenly started over towards the hole, but Ward stopped her, "Skye, don't. You're not strong enough yet."

She brushed his hand off her shoulder, "Grant, I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me. We have to worry about Leo and Jemma. They're in trouble. So don't worry about me this time."

There was a brief moment of silence before the four agents took off through the gaping hole into unknown danger.

* * *

"I thought he said that there were agents on this damn plane!" one of the seven Centipede soldiers said. "I can't find a single damn person!"

"Be quiet Greg!" another hissed. "If he knows that you're complaining, you'll be dead in no time."

"I'm saying if the seven of us can't find a single agent on this plane, they aren't on the plane. They must've known that we were coming. Or they are very good at hide and seek."

"What the hell?!"

The seven soldiers turned to see Coulson, May, Ward, and Skye standing in the lounge with them.

"Found some." one of the soldiers smiled, cracking his knuckles.

"What are you doing here?!" Coulson demanded.

"To kill you, of course. That's our orders." a soldier stated. "And it doesn't matter how long it takes, the base will blow very soon, taking us with it. It doesn't matter if we die, as long as the four of you are dead as well."

Ward frowned, "Alright then." he said, taking out his ICER gun and aiming it in the middle of the seven soldiers. "Make one move, and I'm firing."

Coulson and May took out their guns as well, aiming at the soldiers.

The soldiers smiled and they proceeded to surround the four agents, "We'll take you down in no time, and maybe we'll survive."

One soldier lunged towards Skye, but Ward knocked him to the ground, sending an ICER bullet into the soldier's gut, knocking him out.

"See what happens?" Ward asked.

The following minutes were a swirl of ICER bullets, punches, kicks, screams, and even some blood.

As the last soldier fell to the ground, Coulson turned to Ward, May, and Skye, "Find Leo and Jemma," he ordered. "I don't know where they are at, but they can't be far."

"Uh, Coulson," Skye said, pointing a finger at where the soldiers were laying, "They're gone."

"What?" Coulson turned around to see that all seven soldiers had completely vanished into thin air. "They're gone? But how?"

"Some kind of Centipede tech?" Ward asked.

"Nevermind that, just find Fitzsimmons."

* * *

Fitzsimmons shook, practically hugging each other, in the dark broom closet.

"W-Was that gunfire?" Fitz asked. "And yelling? What the bloody hell is going on?!" he cried.

"Leo, be quiet!" Simmons hissed. "They'll hear us! Just keep your mouth shut!"

Suddenly the door shook, someone was trying to get in.

"Whaaaa!" Fitz cried, hugging Simmons tightly.

The door flung open, and they saw that Ward and Skye were the ones on the other side of the door, trying to hide smiles.

Fitz quickly let go of Simmons, "Oh good, you're here." he said, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"Fitz," Ward said. "We saw you."

Fitz blushed, "You did?"

"Yes." Skye replied.

Ward sighed and looked at the two lab agents, "C'mon lovebirds, Coulson is looking for you two."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Disclaimer to all of my stories, I cannot write a fighting scene for anything, sorry if it wasn't right. Fitzsimmons are rescued and the soldiers defeated! But where did the soldiers go? What is the team's next step? Can they make it out of the area in time before the whole area blows? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	15. Chapter 15 (Tick Tock Goes the Clock)

**Chapter Fifteen (Tick Tock Goes the Clock)**

Ward and Skye walked into the Holocom room along with Fitzsimmons to meet Coulson.

"Found the two lovebirds clinging on to each other in a broom closet back in the storage area." Ward stated. "Fitz was squealing like a baby."

"Was not!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Just go ahead and cut it." Coulson cut in, ending the soon to be argument.

"Where's May?" Skye asked.

"In the cockpit." Coulson said. "Trying to get us out of here before the whole are blows. And it will probably be soon."

As if on cue, the Bus's engines roared to life. They felt the lurch as May got the plane off of the ground and into the air.

"Hopefully the blast radius is small." Coulson stated. "We don't know what kind of bomb the bomb is, so there's no telling what could happen while we are in the air."

"W-Well on another note," Simmons said with a slight falter, turning to Skye. "It's nice to see you."

Skye smiled, "Nice to see you too." She looked at Fitz, "Leo."

Fitz put a hand up, "If this is about earlier, don't say anything."

"It's not." Skye said, narrowing her eyes. "Now don't assume that everything me and Ward are going to say is about earlier."

"Well,"

"Hold on," Simmons butted in, staring at Ward's shirt. "Is that _**blood**_?" she asked.

Ward's face froze, "Well you see," he began, but he didn't finish. He didn't know how to explain to Simmons what had happened back in the Centipede facility. "I was shot."

"_**What**_?" Simmons asked, rushing over.

"Oh great." Coulson and Skye said at the same time.

Simmons, without any hesitation, immediately pulled up Ward's blood stained shirt. "What? You said you were shot." Simmons said, seeing only a small, pink splotch on the agent's chest. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes I am."

"Then where's the wound?"  
"Uh, Skye?"

Simmons quickly looked to Skye, looking for an explanation.

Uneasiness grew in Skye's gut, she didn't know what to say to her friend. But she had to. "I um, I can," she said.

"You can what?" Simmons asked.

Fitz stood by her side utterly confused.

"I can, um, heal myself and other people." Skye finally said.

Simmons and Fitz looked utterly dumbstruck, "What?" Simmons asked. "How, when, what?"

Skye explained everything that had happened to her in the past few days, everything from her capture, to her torture, and then to her rescue.

"Can you show me?" Simmons asked.

Skye shook her head, "I really can't right now. I pretty much kept Ward from dying and it took every bit of strength I had after having to heal myself a dozen times. So I rather not right now."

Simmons looked a little disappointed, "Oh, ok."

Coulson turned to look and Ward and Skye, "Now that all that is over, you two need to go rest. You look exhausted and there's no telling when Centipede could attack again. You need to be at full strength."

Both Ward and Skye nodded and started to go towards the bunks, but the bomb decided to go off. The Bus shook violently through the air, recoiling from the bomb's massive shockwaves.

The agents fell to the ground and May's voice crackled through the intercom, "The bomb's gone off. I'm trying to stabilize the plane, but the shockwaves from the blast are deeply interfering with the Bus. It may take awhile before we are flying normally again."

The group stood, trying to steady themselves as the Bus still shook in midair.

Coulson held on to the Holotable and looked at the four agents in front of him, "We may be safe for now, but I think that this is only the beginning of some kind of war."

* * *

"Quinn, you are an utter disappointment to Centipede."

A lone figure stood in a dark room, facing a bruised and battered Ian Quinn who was chained and hanging from the wall.

"Look," Quinn said weakly. "They got the best of me, and I thought that the bomb would take care of them."

"But it didn't." the figure hissed. "All it did was kill several of my soldiers and destroy a valuable facility. It did nothing and those agents got away. They're now flying away in their plane going to find a way to find and kill me."

"Sir,"

"Don't even start. You've failed. I'm not even going to kill you, I'm going to leave you to starve and rot in this hellhole."

The figure walked out the door. He slammed the door, leaving Quinn in the suffocating darkness to die.

"Tick tock goes the clock." he whispered to himself. "The clock will soon strike midnight, and the time will run out for the agents of SHIELD 616. Tick tock, time is running out."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. The teams escapes before the bomb goes off and Skye tells Fitzsimmons about her power. Someone is leaving Quinn to die and is foretelling the death of the agents. Who is it? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review. ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	16. Chapter 16 (Gears)

**Chapter Sixteen (Gears) **

Ward laid his head against his pillow. He didn't want to rest, but it was Coulson's orders. He should as well lay in here awhile; there was nothing else to do at the moment.

A soft rap on the wall caused him to jerk his head up, "Hey, Ward." It was Skye. And again, "Yo, Tin-Man."

"What?" Ward asked. "Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?"

"You should be too." Skye retorted. "Coulson told us _**both **_to go and rest. You should be sleeping, you almost died."

"Yeah, but I can't sleep."

"Figures."

"No, Skye, I mean that I can't sleep because of everything that's gone on with Centipede the past, what, week." Ward responded. "And I don't think they are done."

"What do you mean?"

"You heard Coulson earlier. He said that this could be the beginnings of some sort of war with Centipede. They're not done yet. We got you back and the Clairvoyant or whoever may still want you. Hell, he probably wants us all dead now for interfering with whatever plans he had. And he'll probably will not stop until we're all lying dead on the cold, hard ground."

Skye blinked, looking at the wall of her bunk, "But really," she said. "You really think that Centipede will be back?" she asked.

"Yes. You know that they were on the Bus earlier looking for us, probably going to kill us. They would've probably killed Fitzsimmons if we had not shown up in time."

"Time," Skye said. "It's all about time, isn't it?"

"What?" Ward asked.

"The thing this whole entire thing has been time. Me racing to keep from being captured, the race to find me, the race to get out of the facility. The whole thing has been one big race and time isn't on our side."

"And?"

"And time's running out."

* * *

"May, I mean, what do we do?" Coulson asked, sitting in the copilot's seat looking at May. "What do we do now?"

"And you're asking me?" May responded. "Phil, you know the answer. We got Skye back, and she's safe. So is Ward. The only thing left is the Clairvoyant."

"But how do we find him? How do we even fight him? You've seen what he's capable of."

"We'll worry about that later. But most of all, he's trying to bring the fight to us." May said. "Everything he's had done has been gears in a massive plan to break us. Skye, Ward, it's all to break us. He even almost had Fitzsimmons killed. He's trying to kill us one by one. We have to watch our backs, because we don't know when the next attack could be."

Coulson blinked in acknowledgement of May's statement, "All of that is true. But why us? Why does it have to be us?"

"Phil, it started with your death, and then Skye. Each of us has something that the Clairvoyant wants, and he'll do anything to get it. You were practically raised from the dead and Skye can heal the worst of wounds. There's a theme here. He wants you two and then wants the rest of us dead for getting in his way. We have to be prepared."

"Coulson?" Coulson and May turned to see Fitz poking his head in the cockpit's door.

"What is it Fitz?" Coulson asked.

"There's a situation at a SHIELD base, and Director Fury wants you on the line. Centipede's at the base."

* * *

_**Tick, tock, the clock strikes eight.**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Centipede proves themselves relentless by attacking another SHIELD base, most likely to draw Coulson's team out. The whole mess is a race against time. Time will soon run out. But what will happen when the clock strikes twelve? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review, this needs more reviews. ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	17. Chapter 17 (Bell Tower)

**Chapter Seventeen (Bell Tower)**

"Sir?" Coulson answered the line with a sense of urgency. "What's the matter?"

"I'll tell you what's the matter." Fury's voice has harsh and panicked. "There is a small group of superpowered Centipede soldiers attacking the Fort McLane SHIELD base outside of Tennessee."

"What? Why?" Coulson responded.

"Hell if I know. But it's not looking good over here. McLane agents aren't trained to fight Centipede soldiers, they don't know how to fight them. But your team knows all about them." Fury stated. "I want you and your team at the base as fast as you can get your asses over there."

Coulson gulped at the Director's tone, "Sir, yes we will."

"Good. You better be there."

* * *

Coulson walked into the lounge where the rest of the team was waiting to hear what was going on.

"Coulson, what's going on?" Ward asked.

"Centipede has attacked the Fort McLane SHIELD base in Tennessee. The reason is unknown, but Fury wants us there as fast as we can get there because we are the only ones that know the most about the Centipede soldiers." Coulson replied, explaining the situation.

May paused for a minute before turning towards the cockpit, "I'll go ahead and set a course." She disappeared inside of the cockpit.

"What are we to do?" Fitz asked.

Coulson looked to the four agents, "Ward, May, and I will gear up and go see exactly what is going on. Meanwhile, you, Simmons, and Skye will stay here in the Bus and do some digging and provide us with any sort of changes that we would need to know about."

All four agents nodded in reply.

"But, sir, why would Centipede attack a random SHIELD base?" Skye asked. "They really haven't attacked any bases before."

Coulson thought on this for a minute, "No, they haven't. This is strange. But now I don't think that this attack is against all of SHIELD."

Simmons frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this is a bait attack." Coulson said as he felt the Bus shift direction. "Centipede is drawing us out, right out into the wide open."

"So they are going to trap us?" Ward asked. "This is a suicide mission."

"I don't know what their motives are. We could be walking right into death, just how the Clairvoyant would want." Coulson began. He looked at the four agents, "But, to be honest, I think this could have clues to who the Clairvoyant actually is. And maybe after this mission, we can actually put a face to the name."

* * *

"Sir, they have changed their route. They are now headed towards the base."

"Good. Tell the teams that I, myself, will be headed out their personally. I want to personally destroy those fools."

The lone soldier blinked at the masked, shadowed figure, "Yes, sir. I will right away." The soldier disappeared from the dark room.

"Everything is going to my plan." the masked figure laughed. "But of course it would, I made the plan."

The figure stood in the darkness, "The look on their poor, foolish faces when they see that I will be the one responsible for their deaths. Tick tock. The bells of the bell tower will soon ring out their song at the strike of midnight. And those agents will lose their heads."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Short chapter and sorry for the wait, and the chapters will start to get much longer. Plus, this story is not following the current events of AoS or the fallout of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, it's is its own story. Coulson and the team are sent to the attacked base and a figure is planning their deaths. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	18. Chapter 18 (Time is a Fragile Thing)

**Chapter Eighteen (Time is a Fragile Thing)**

The Bus touched down near the Fort McLane SHIELD base. Fitzsimmons and Skye took their places in the lab while Coulson, May, and Ward geared up, grabbing every ICER they could find.

"Remember, you three need to stay here." Coulson said. "Do not leave the lab. We can't risk anybody getting hurt."

The three agents nodded as Coulson led May and Ward down the cargo ramp. They froze, hearing the gunfire and the screams. It was obvious that there was a massive fight going on.

"It sounds like hell down there." Ward whispered. "Coulson, you sure that you want to do this? We don't even know if the Clairvoyant is there. It's a suicide mission."

Coulson sighed and thought for a minute, "Ward, I know that this is a risky mission, but this could be one of our only chances."

"Coulson, Ward is right." May said. "We don't even actually know that the Clairvoyant is here. We never saw anything that actually told us that he was here. You're just guessing because you think that this is something that the Clairvoyant would do himself."

"You're right. But remember that Fury ordered us here, so don't go blaming me in the end. Fury ordered it."

The two agents looked at Coulson and looked in the direction of the fighting.

"Coulson," May began. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's too late to turn back now." Coulson said, running into the tree line.

* * *

Coulson carefully led May and Ward around a couple of Centipede soldiers, trying not to attract their attention. "Get inside," he whispered. "Quietly."

The three agents found a side door and Ward tested it.

"Damn," he cussed. "Locked. They probably have this facility on complete lockdown."

"That's why I always carry these." Coulson pulled out of his pocket a small, round device.

"Uh, what is that?" Ward asked.

"It blows the lock." Coulson replied, sticking the device on the door's lock. "You may want to step back a little bit."

The three agents took a couple steps back as the device blew and the door came open a little bit.

Coulson smiled, "It never fails to work."

May sighed.

"Alright," Coulson began. "Get inside, now."

They checked their surroundings and went inside, only to find themselves face to face with several gun-wielding men.

"Halt!" one of the men yelled. "Drop your weapons! _**NOW!**_"

Coulson noticed that the men had SHIELD logos on their uniforms. "We're good!" he exclaimed, holding his hands up. "We're SHIELD as well!"

The main man frowned and walked over to them, "Yeah? Prove it."

Coulson sighed and dug around in his jacket for his badge, he pulled it out, "I'm Agent Phil Coulson. That's Agents Grant Ward and Melinda May. Director Fury sent us."

The agent inspected the badge a little more, "Ok. Good. I'm Agent Thomas Roth, one of the head agents here at this base. Sorry for that, making sure that you weren't Centipede."

"I assure you we're not." Coulson responded.

"You said that the Director sent you?" Roth asked.

"Yes. He called me and my team. Our plane is parked just near here with three other agents onboard."

Roth turned around, "Well then, follow me."

* * *

"I don't see what we could find here." Fitz complained.

"And you're complaining that we're in here, and not getting shot at?" Skye asked. "That isn't you."

"No, I mean. What I mean is, remember what happened last time me and Simmons stayed behind on the Bus? We almost got killed. It was a stroke of luck that the soldiers didn't find us in that closet."

"You two were right on top of each other." Skye remarked. "I'm surprised that they didn't here you screaming."

"Shut it." Fitz grumbled. "I couldn't help that I thought that we were all going to die."

Simmons looked at Skye, "Oh, are you feeling any better? I forgot to check because you immediately went to bed after you got back, then we were drug into this mess."

"Just a little fuzzy, that's all." Skye replied. "It's not everyday that your energy is drained by _healing _somebody. But trust me, I'm completely fine."

"I hope so." Simmons said.

Sudden beeping filled the lab.

"Wait, what? Fitz, what is that?" Skye asked, looking at the engineer.

Fitz panicked and looked at his computer, "T-There's heavy Centipede movement, heading straight for us and the base. We're stuck out here."

* * *

**_Tick tock, the clock strikes ten_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Coulson, May, and Ward get inside the base and meet a team of agents, with a little trouble. But even worse, Fitzsimmons and Skye are in the Bus, right in the crossroads of a group of soldiers' path. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. (Losing motivation for this because of 1x17 last night, it ruined everything for this story and I cant think for it.) Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	19. Chapter 19 (Nearing Midnight)

**Chapter Nineteen (Nearing Midnight)**

"As you can see," Roth began. "We've barricaded ourselves inside of this base. We weren't prepared for the Centipede attack and we underestimated their strength. Agent Coulson, you're looking at about what is all left of us."

Coulson looked at the eight agents, "Really?" he asked. "Centipede killed almost everyone?"

Roth sighed, "This base had about 200-ish people stationed here. We're about all that's left. There are probably a couple more agents stranded around the base. But we're pretty much all that's left. Centipede got us that good."

"But why would Fury call us in?" Ward asked, looking at Coulson. "What can we do?"

"I was wondering that as well." Roth added in. "Why would Fury call in a six man team to help us?"

"We've had first-hand experience with Centipede." Coulson responded. "Hell, our very first mission as a team was investigating a building that exploded due to a Centipede soldier detonating because of the serum. And we've had many run-ins since then. Truly a pain in our asses."

"And that serum, what is it exactly?" Roth asked.

"Some kind of mixture of Super-Soldier serum, Gamma radiation, and Extremis. Not good." Coulson replied.

"Great." Roth muttered. "I was hoping that I could live through this day, but it looks like I might not be able to. We're no match for them."

Banging echoed throughout the small room that the eleven agents were in. And it was getting louder by the second.

"And it looks like it may be soon."

"They're near." May said, narrowing her eyes. "We need to move, and try to take out any soldiers we can. We can't just stay here and wait for death to come."

Coulson looked at Roth, "You heard her, let's get moving."

* * *

"What do you mean that there's Centipede soldiers headed this way?!" Skye exclaimed.

"That's what the computer says! It's registering the movement as the enemy and it's never been wrong before!" Fitz tried not to yell.

"But what do we do?" Simmons asked. "There's no way that we can defend ourselves against a horde of soldiers! There's no bloody way!"

The three agents exchanged glances with each other, trying to figure out what they could possibly do.

"I know," Skye finally spoke up. "We head for the base."

"What?!" Simmons exclaimed. "We can't! That's crazy! That's suicide!"

"Well it's better than staying here and waiting for death!" Skye yelled. "Would you rather stay here and do nothing or try to head to the base and meet up with Coulson, Ward, and May?" she asked. "What would you rather do?"

"I agree with Skye on this." Fitz stated in a small voice. "Jemma, we can't just stay here and die. It's better to try and get to the others."

"Jemma," Skye said, looking at Simmons. "Yes, it will be risky. We could possibly get caught and be killed, but it's better than staying here and doing absolutely nothing. If we try to head for the base, there's a possibility that we can survive."

Simmons blinked, looking at her two friends. After a few moments she finally responded. "Alright." she said. "I guess we can try."

"Jemma, I promise that we can make it there." Skye reassured. "And we can arm ourselves with ICERs to make sure we can get there." She looked at Fitzsimmons and smiled when they nodded.

* * *

"Good, good, good!" the masked figure cried. "They'll all be in the same location!" He watched from an unknown position near the base as Skye and Fitzsimmons left the Bus equipped with ICERs. "They'll all be right there as I can kill them all!"

"Sir?" a soldier asked. "Do you want to start heading down there?"

"Yes." the figure replied. "I do. Because you know that I want to be the one to personally take their lives. I want to see their blood stain the ground, all because they got in my way."

"Alright." the soldier responded.

"The clock will soon strike midnight and those agents will personally face my wrath. The wrath of the Clairvoyant."

* * *

**_Tick, tock the clock strikes eleven._**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Yep, that. Skye and Fitzsimmons leave the Bus for the base as a horde of soldiers head their way and the Clairvoyant heads to make his personal appearance. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	20. Chapter 20 (The Clock Strikes Twelve)

**Chapter Twenty (The Clock Strikes Twelve)**

Skye and Fitzsimmons ran as fast at they could towards the SHIELD base, trying their best to avoid the numerous Centipede soldiers. They gripped their ICERs hard, darting between trees. After a few minutes, they stopped to catch their breath in the trees right near the base.

"How are we going to get in?" Simmons asked. "It's probably on complete lockdown."

Skye studied the side of the base that they were on, and her eyes landed on a rough-looking, cracked-open door, "There." she said. "It looks like we can get in that way. We just have to be extremely careful getting in."

"Are you sure that's the right way?" Fitz asked.

"No, not completely sure." Skye replied. "But that looks like our only way into that place. Now we got to get in there before Centipede spots us. We have to meet up with Coulson, May, and Ward."

Fitzsimmons exchanged nervous glances with each other before looking back at Skye and nodding their heads.

"Are you ready?" Skye asked.

Fitzsimmons both gulped, "Sure?"

* * *

Coulson, May, and Ward carefully walked the base's halls along with Roth and his team. They were trying to get to a safe location while trying to take out any soldiers that they could. They were only able to take down about ten soldiers, and there were a whole lot more than that waiting for them in the shadows.

The sudden sound of pounding, frantic footsteps caused the eleven agents to freeze and aim their guns in the direction of the oncoming footsteps. The guns kept aimed at the hallway as three people came speeding around the corner.

"Skye! Fitz! Simmons!" Coulson yelled as he saw who the three people were. He turned to Roth, "Guns down, they're with me."

Roth nodded and he and his men put away their guns.

"I thought I told you three to stay on the Bus." Coulson said, turning back to the three agents.

Skye gulped, "I know, but we couldn't stay there."

"What do you mean?" May asked. "Why couldn't you stay there?"

"There is a horde of more soldiers headed this way." Fitz explained. "And the Bus was right in their path. We couldn't stay there and risked getting killed."

"And you could've gotten killed getting here." May said. "You should've stayed and hid somewhere."

"Look, May, put the blame for this on me." Skye said. "I figured that we would've gotten killed staying there, and I knew that we could've gotten killed getting here. But I figured that it would be better to try to get to safety instead of staying in the soldiers' path."

May sighed and looked at Coulson.

"We'll talk about this later." he said. "At least you three are safe. You didn't get hurt?"

"No, I don't think we did." Simmons replied.

"Good. But I don't know what we can do from here. Fourteen is an awfully large group to have together. Roth, can you take your agents that way while I take my agents the other way?" Coulson asked. "It will be better to split up and take out the soldiers."

"Sure." Roth replied and he and his agents turned and disappeared down the hallway.

"So what do we do?" Ward asked.

"Keep going and take out the soldiers that we can find." Coulson said. "Hopefully nothing else will happen."

But then the lights flickered and went completely out. The few emergency light switched on, providing little light.

"Well hell." Coulson cussed. "I spoke too soon."

The team heard what sounded like Fitz making a strange noise, "Fitz, stop that." Ward said.

"I can do it for you." a strange, deep voice echoed.

The team turned towards the voice and squinted in the dim light to see a masked figure holding a gun to Fitz's head and holding a hand over his mouth. There was sheer terror in the young agent's eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ward demanded.

"You'll find out in time." the man replied.

"What do you want?" Coulson hissed.

"You'll find that out to in time." he laughed. "But you're going to have to do whatever I say, or this poor, young, man will get a bullet through his head."

Fitz yelled a muffled, terrified scream.

Skye glanced at Simmons and saw the fear in her eyes for the agent.

"Fine, we'll do whatever you want." Coulson said in a small voice. "But just don't kill him, he's a good man."

"I'm sure he is." he man retorted, digging the nose of the small gun deeper into Fitz's head.

Fitz's eyes widened in fear even more.

"But you have to do _whatever _I say."

* * *

**_Tick, tock the clock strikes midnight. Time is up for you._**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Yes, I am most definitely evil, maybe even HYDRA. What does the man want and can the team watch their words in order to keep Fitz alive? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	21. Chapter 21 (Ransoms)

**Chapter Twenty-One (Ransoms)**

The masked man led the team down a dark, winding hallway, still holding Fitz near with the gun still to his head. The hallway seemed to go on forever. The team was nervous, fearing for their lives. They didn't know what the man wanted, but it they didn't give it to him Fitz would get a bullet through the head.

After what seemed like an eternity, the man stopped them in front of a rusty, old door and led them into a concrete room. There were no windows, only stone-cold walls and the door. A soldier stood against each of the four walls. This was clearly a no-escape room.

The man, still with Fitz in his grasp, turned to the team, "Now, you have to give me what I want." he droned. "And remember, if you don't give it to me this little guy gets a bullet through his brain."

Fitz whimpered.

"Look, we'll give you want you want." Coulson said. "Just let him go."

The man laughed and threw Fitz to the ground. Fitz quickly scampered up and ran over into Simmons' arms, clearly shaking.

"Good. You better give it to me."

Coulson frowned, "But I have a question first. Just who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Don't you know? Centipede? You've been chasing me the whole entire time."

Skye narrowed her eyes, "Wait, _you're _the Clairvoyant?" she asked. "You?"

"It really is such a silly name."

"Then what is your real name?" Ward asked.

"Like I would tell you." The Clairvoyant hissed. "That is not something that matters at the moment. But now for what I want."

"What the hell is it?" Coulson asked.

"The girl." he said, looking towards Skye. "You took her away from me once and I want her back."

"Like hell I would go back to you!" Skye screamed. "You had me tortured! You had me kidnapped, shot, and stabbed! I would never go back to you!"

"Oh, but you will." The Clairvoyant laughed. He took turns pointing the gun at each member of the team. "You fail to comply to my wishes, each of your precious 'friends' will get a bullet through the head."

"You sure are trigger-happy, aren't you?"

"It's the only way to get someone to follow my wishes."

"And what is it you exactly want with me?" Skye asked.

"Ever since your power came through, I've been studying you. Now I want to find a way to harness that power so I can use it. Regenerative healing is very much a gift."

"Yeah, maybe in the right hands." Skye spat. "But in your hands, it's just a danger. Mostly because you could probably find a way to mess it all up, and create a weapon."

"Exactly."

Coulson stepped forward, "We will not let you take Skye." he stated harshly. "We cannot let a power so strong fall into your hands."

Gunshots. Coulson fell to the ground clutching his arm, blood pooling out.

The Clairvoyant turned to the door, the soldiers following, "I'll let you stay in here, and decide your fate. It's her or your lives." The heavy door slammed shut.

The team ran over to Coulson.

"AC," Skye said. "Let me help."

Coulson held up a hand, "Skye, I will be fine. You don't need to be draining your energy at a time like this."

Simmons quickly had Coulson take off his jacket, roll up his sleeve, and then examined the wound below his elbow, "Coulson, you may want to have Skye try." she said. "It looks as though the bullet pierced the radius and the ulna and the bleeding is really heavy."

"She is right." May added.

"Coulson, I promise that I will be fine." Skye said. "If we don't do anything, you'll be worse off than if I try and get exhausted."

Coulson slowly nodded and decided to let Skye try.

Skye took a deep breath and pressed her hand against Coulson's bloody wound. The weird sensation took hold of the room and the team saw Coulson's face relax in relief from the pain. Skye then wobbled, but Ward ran over to support her.

Coulson looked at his newly-healed arm in awe, "That-that's amazing." he stammered. "I do see why the Clairvoyant wants you."

"But we won't let him, right?" Fitz finally said, still recovering from the ordeal.

"No, we won't." Coulson said as May and Simmons helped him up. "I think that it's about time to put an end to Centipede and the Clairvoyant."

* * *

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

The Clairvoyant turned to look at the soldier on his right, "What is it?"

"I thought you said that you wanted them all dead."

"I do. I was just letting them have some kind of a choice." he replied. "To try and get the girl easier. I'll still kill them all for getting in my way. I'll feel much better if they are out of the picture. Hell, I'll even kill the girl after I'm done with her, if she even survives that."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. The man finally reveals himself to the team as the Clairvoyant and leaves them with a choice, be killed or hand over Skye. He shoots Coulson in the arm, but Skye manages to heal him. But wait, the Clairvoyant will kill them all anyway. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and PLEASE review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	22. Chapter 22 (A Burning Fire)

Chapter** Twenty Two (A Burning Fire)**

"We're gonna die, aren't we?" Fitz asked, looking to his fellow team members. "We're gonna die."

"No, Fitz, we're not gonna die." Ward stated. "We'll get out of here. Right, Coulson?"

Coulson shook his head, "I don't know. I really don't. There are probably at least two soldiers right outside this door right now. Even if we manage to get the door open, we'll have to fight our way past the soldiers. And we are weaponless. They took our weapons before coming in here."

"That's just great." Skye mumbled. "What are we going to do now?"

Ward smiled just a little bit, "Actually," He pulled out an ICER from his pants holster, "They forgot one. Didn't search me there."

Coulson grinned, "Good, at least that will take down a couple of soldiers and probably get us somewhere that has weapons."

"But how do we open the door?" Simmons asked.

"Here we go." May muttered.

"With this." Coulson said, pulling out once again another detonation device from his jacket.

"Seriously, how many of those things do you have?" Ward asked.

"That doesn't matter right now." Coulson said, placing the small, round device on the door's lock. "All that matters is that we have to get out of here and find a way to take down the Clairvoyant. You might wanna step back."

The device blew the door open to reveal two Centipede soldiers glaring at them, ready to kill. Ward quickly took the two down with the ICER and the team walked out of the room.

"Quickly, go." Coulson said. "Go before they notice that we got out."

* * *

"Sir, the prisoners have escaped."

"Of course they have. It's all part of the plan. I knew that they would escape. That's why the soldiers 'forgot' that one gun, so they could manage to escape."

"What are you planning?"

"I'll let them find me and then they will be trapped. I'll take the girl and have the soldiers kill the rest of them, ever so slowly. They are walking right into my huge trap. I know that they will come to the center of the complex, where I will be waiting. They want to find me, so I'll let them find me. They just won't know that they will be walking into a burning fire, a fire that is their brutal murders."

* * *

"Where do we go?" Skye asked as the team hurried down the hallway after they had found some weapons and armed themselves.

"Away from the soldiers." Coulson replied. "But we have to find the Clairvoyant and take him out."

"I'll gladly put the bullet through his head." Ward griped.

"No, don't do that. We'll capture him and let SHIELD teams come and take him to the Fridge and put him in the smallest, darkest cell that they have available."

"But where is he?" Fitz asked.

"We just keep looking."

The team came out into a massive courtyard that was dead and barren. The trees were mere skeletons and the grass brown as dirt. It was void of all life.

"Well this isn't creepy." Simmons stated.

"This doesn't feel right." May said. "Something isn't right here."

"Well she is correct!" a voice exclaimed.

The team looked around to see that they were surrounded on all sides by Centipede soldiers, they were trapped.

The Clairvoyant walked out into the center of the stark landscape, "And you've just walked into the fire."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Sorry for the wait and short chapter, didn't know what to write. The team is trapped again with impending death. What will happen? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! I have another story coming soon that correlates with the actual storyline, so stay tuned! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	23. Chapter 23 (Let it Burn)

**Chapter Twenty-Three (Let it Burn)**

"What the hell?" Coulson choked out.

"I was expecting that you would probably say that." The Clairvoyant replied, walking closer to the team. "But don't even try to run, you are surrounded by at least thirty Centipede super soldiers. Make one move, and you are dead."

"What the hell do you want?" Ward asked, gripping his gun until his knuckles turned stark-white.

The Clairvoyant pointed to Skye, "I still want her. Her power will be of great use to me. And she is not going to slip from my grasp again. She will be mine."

"And why do you need a regenerative power?" Skye asked. "Why is that?"

"So I can be all powerful. I don't have to worry about getting bleeding out or anything like that. It's so I can get what I want."

"You realize that it won't make you immortal, right?" Skye asked. "I age just like everybody else. I'm not some Asgardian that lives thousands of years. I'm pretty sure that I age just like everyone else. And you probably could still get killed."

The Clairvoyant held up a finger, "But you healed incredibly from two gunshot wounds, you healed over and over from countless knife wounds and you never came close to dying. You may not be completely immortal, but you're something close to it. And who's not so say that your power could bring someone back to life? A soldier dies in battle and I can resurrect him with a touch of a finger."

Coulson's stomach dropped, "Bringing someone back to life doesn't help anything, it only causes more pain." he growled.

The Clairvoyant smiled underneath his faceless mask, "Oh yes, you're the man back from the dead aren't you? The man killed by the god Loki and somehow is alive today."

"It's better to leave someone dead."

"Not everyone gets to go to Tahiti."

Coulson snarled, "How the hell do you know about that?"

"Remember, I know everything. Plus, I could possibly get answers from you. I should be asking how they brought you back from the dead. I don't even know how such a feat could be accomplished by mere mortals."

"Look. I have no clue what happened. All I know is that I was dead for several days before they decided to raise me from the dead like a zombie and completely mess with my brain and lie to my face for a year."

"Well, that's too bad. But I know that I can somehow get it from you eventually."

Coulson stepped closer to the Clairvoyant and the soldiers edged in as well, "Look, stop what you are doing now. Playing with people's lives will get you sent to hell, and we will see it personally that you get there. You won't get any information from me, you won't get Skye, you won't kill us, and you will rot in hell right where you belong.

We are a team. We'll protect each other until the very end. We will not let you lay another finger on Skye. You've done enough to all of us and it's time that you stop."

The Clairvoyant laughed. He pulled out a gun and the soldiers came closer, "Do you realize that you're making a huge mistake? You're outnumbered like thirty to six. You're clearly outgunned here. Now, hand over the girl and no one gets hurt."

"Sure. You're lying." Fitz hissed.

The Clairvoyant spun to glare at Fitz, "_**What was that**__?!" _he hissed.

"Fitz, don't." Simmons said. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Fitz. Don't." May stated.

Fitz ignored them, "I know that you won't spare us." he said. "You've been planning all along to take Skye and kill us. You were never going to spare us. You were going to kill us no matter what we did. There was never an escape for us."

"Look, the engineer is also a detective. But, you are right. I was never going to spare you. You were going to have to fight for your lives, which would never work. You were always going to die. Make the choice, give me the girl now or die a slow, painful death." He aimed the gun towards Coulson and the soldiers stepped in.

"There is no choice." Coulson said. "Skye stays with us and we will survive, not you. You're the one that's not gonna make it out of here alive."

The Clairvoyant snarled, "Well I guess it is time to _**let it burn**_."

The final battle had begun.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. The final battle is about to take place! So, that means that there isn't that much left in this story to go. But will the team survive this massive battle against the Clairvoyant? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! And if you haven't already, please check out my other AoS story **_Lies and_ Betrayal! **~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


End file.
